Keiichi-047 (WikiReaper)
|birth=June 22nd, 2511 |death= |gender=Male |service= September 2525 ― CLASSIFIED (?? years) |affiliation= ;UNSC Navy |rank= |unit-title=SPECWAR Unit |unit= ; Tier Zero (SPARTAN) II/CI |battle= |award= }} Senior Chief Petty Officer Andrié was a Tier Zero special warfare operator of the UNSC NAVSPECWARCOM (SPARTAN) that participated in multiple war theatres throughout the , ranging from the war-torn of Jericho VII, the prolonged Harvest Campaign, streets of Kholo to deserts of Troy and the plains of Gamma Pavonis-VII. Known to be a habitual joker, Andrie was never short of a clever wisecrack; even in the midst of battle, he would still attempt to lighten the squad's situation. Together with his new-found family, Andrie was a part of the elite special forces, SPARTAN-II, and served as one of the few skilled marksman and extra-support expert. Biography Childhood Born in June 22nd, 2511, Andrié was the third child of Jacob S. Klaus and Andrène Rena. Andrié was raised for several years alongside his brother and sister in Perdu, state of Pyrenées of the CAA-administrated colony world . His father, Jacob S. Klaus, was an art scholar, and his mother, Andrène Rena, was a freelance artist. Andrié's father was of German Jewish and Scottish ancestry and his mother was of Eurasian descent. His parents met in 2496 in a Cultural Heritage organisation meeting in Annecy, Sigma Octanus IV. The couple married on February 2, 2497, but separated when Jacob joined an Insurrectionist sympathiser protest against the UNSC's treatment on prisoners of the Insurrection, and divorced in early 2511. After the divorce, not much was known about Andrène other than that she was able to sustain the family with the support of the family funds provided by Andrié grandparents. Little was known about the activities undertook by Cardin after the divorce; Jacob was eventually killed in 2520 in a protest in the city of Aix-en-Province. At the age of five, Andrié attended the local school along with his brother and sister. His teachers were comfortable with Andrié through the years of teaching; one particular teacher reported that "... having him around class has always been joyful. He is the heart of the class and loves playing around with other students; this also poses as a potential social academic issue as he has also shown a degree of disinterest in social sciences and social studies." Several teachers also provided similar reports but praised his works towards natural sciences and arts and creativity sessions. SPARTAN Program Andrié was conscripted into the SPARTAN Program on August 20th, 2517. His transfer to the UEG colony , proved to be troublesome; Andrié would spent most of the time disarmed his handlers' of their humblers, allowing him to roam free within the . The crew spent hours locating the young child but eventually found him dozing off in one of the hangars' disposal pods. After four interplanetary transits which would equal to seven days worth of travel, he was finally delivered to a concealed military outpost on in the Pravé Territory of Reach. His first meeting with the other SPARTAN candidates was stressful; having detached from a familiar surrounding coupled with past experiences led Andrié to abandonment issues, causing him to distant himself from others. When one of the candidate approached him, he could only muttered several words before becoming completely silent. At one point, tried to comfort him by starting several conversations with the people he met. Andrié eventually became comfortable with his new-found friends after approached him and gave him several words of assurance of eternal friendship. Throughout the training years under the supervision of , and , Andrié managed to improve himself socially, physically and mentally from a wide range of exercises such as the , , and . Though not as agile as , as accurate like or as lucky as , Andrié was always capable of turning the situation in favour for himself thanks to his creative and abnormal engagement methods. At the age of 14, Andrié underwent Project: LILIUM, a surgical and augmentative procedures designed to enhance the SPARTAN-II candidates through biomedical and biochemical means, headed by Dr. Halsey. Though he was one of the few surviving candidates after the procedure, he was distraught when he became aware that René was crippled and left partially paralysed. While recovering from the augmentation procedures aboard the , Andrié witnessed John's engagement with the three ODSTs. When asked of the incident by CPO Mendez, Andrié lied of his whereabouts on the ship and later approached Dr. Halsey and Maria to discuss about his issues with dealing unfortunate events. Human-Covenant War Personality and traits Andrié was a skilled marksman, a profession which he excels at, and one he thoroughly enjoyed. At the same time, he was also the team's lighthearted wiseacre, and could often be counted on to crack a joke or poke fun at the situations encountered by the team. Andrié maintained a close relationship with Kurt, often trading jokes and quips back and forth at an almost constant interval. Though seemed talkative and socially-acceptable externally, Andrié actually had problems adjusting to unfamiliar territories and meeting new individuals, causing him to show little to no self-esteem, reclusiveness, and an avoidance of any difficult or painful situations. Those who befriended him would only be successful in doing so if approached carefully and slowly building up a conversation of a personal topic. An exceptional case of extroversion, Andrié takes pleasure of being around with those he know of and would enthusiastic and assertive. His closest friend at the time of their training years was , a SPARTAN-II candidate known to underestimate the gravity of the situation and a risk-taker, whom enjoyed conversing for a prolonged duration. Of his early childhood, Andrié recalled that he knew little of his father other than that he was quite an amusing individual and loved exploring ideas and concepts with everyone. When asked about his relationship with his parents, Andrié remarked, "that all I remember of my parents was that my mother hated his devotion for the search for truth and the ideal society." It has been noted that Andrié showed some interest in René, stating that "René was the only one who understands him. It's hard to talk to someone when he's in a place he could not identify." A native French speaker, Andrié was also fluent in Deutsch and Hungarian, and claimed to be able to speak Covenant near fluently. Gallery File:Andrie - Lookout.png|Andrié providing tactical data on Covenant advancement (25XX) File:Andrie - Miridem.png|Andrié firing his M392 DMR (2544)